


rough scars

by joan_waterhouse



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joan_waterhouse/pseuds/joan_waterhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for springinstep's prompt: Gwen/Lancelot - <i>the rough scars on your fingers against mine</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	rough scars

**Author's Note:**

> written for springinstep's prompt: Gwen/Lancelot - _the rough scars on your fingers against mine_.

**rough scars**

rough scars on my knuckles  
rough scars on my knees  
rough scars on my elbows  
they all heal with ease

rough scars on my heart, though  
they take more than time  
more than royal kisses  
promises and wine

rough scars on my heart wait  
for us to meet again  
for those rough scars on your fingers  
to finally ease the strain


End file.
